


Your Mind-Melting Love

by chaos_ineffable



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel and Demon True Forms (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Body Horror, But mostly fluff, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, aziraphale is not an angel though, cause they're married - Freeform, chosen faces au, it's pretty minor but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_ineffable/pseuds/chaos_ineffable
Summary: Heavily inspired by @sightkeeper's Chosen Faces AU.Aziraphale and Crowley show each other their true forms and Crowley learns that while he might be a demon, there are some things that even his mind can't handle.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Your Mind-Melting Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SightKeeper (GarrulousGibberish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrulousGibberish/gifts).



> I love this au so I wanted to write something with eldritch horror Aziraphale. There's more content for this au on [tumblr](https://sightkeeper.tumblr.com/)

“Are you sure about this, angel? My true form isn’t exactly pretty.”

Aziraphale harrumphed and rolled his shoulders prissily. “Don’t be ridiculous, Crowley. Every part of you is pretty. Your true form will be no different.”

Fighting back a blush, Crowley grumbled, “Every part of you is pretty.”

Aziraphale beamed. “Thank you, dear. Now off with that corporation. I want to see the entirety of my husband.”

There was silence as Crowley focused on separating his true form from his human vessel. After six thousand years inhabiting this corporation, it almost felt more like his true self than the scaled monstrosity that made up his occult form. He felt the shifts as they happened – scales erupting from smooth skin, fingers forming into talons, fangs elongating past his lips – but didn’t dare open his eyes. If he saw disgust in Aziraphale’s face, he would shatter.

“Oh my dear,” Aziraphale said when the shifting finished. His voice, quiet and full of awe, coaxed Crowley’s eyes open. The angel looked fascinated with a healthy dose of adoration shining in his eyes. But more than anything, he looked like he wanted to envelop Crowley in an enormous hug.

“You’re not disgusted?” Crowley asked, needing to double-check. He knew what he looked like, with his too wide mouth and the vibrant scales that stretched awkwardly over his humanoid body. He had too many bones in his ribcage and far too much cartilage in his legs. He knew it wasn’t nice to look at.

“You’re beautiful, darling.” Aziraphale swept closer, stroking one hand along Crowley’s arm, up to his shoulder and wrapping around the back of his neck. His thumb stroked along a ridged cheekbone, a soothing gesture. “Look at how your scales shine. My goodness, and those teeth.” His thumb drifted down, rubbing along the curve of the closest fang. “How wondrously sharp. I believe they mark you as quite the desirable mate.”

Crowley choked but tried not to jostle Aziraphale’s hand from where it still rested on his neck. “Aziraphale, that’s…you can’t just…really?”

Aziraphale was only paying half attention, busy inspecting Crowley’s new talons, but he hummed. “I suppose snakes might not mate according to fang size but I think that hardly matters. You are a desirable mate and I will ensure you believe that one day.”

“What about you though?” Crowley asked, keeping his tone neutral. He knew Aziraphale wasn’t really an angel but he tried very hard to play the part. It made discussions like this a tad difficult. “Could I see you now?”

Aziraphale looked uncertain but he didn’t move away. “I don’t know, dearest. There are a few things I am concerned about.”

“Aziraphale, if you think I wouldn’t be down to get my hands all over your true form, you’re very mistaken.” Another possibility occurred to Crowley. “And if you’re worried that I’ll think of you differently or love you any less, you’re mistaken about that too.”

Aziraphale laughed and stepped away. Crowley stopped himself from leaning after him, already missing his warmth. “Don’t worry, dear. I know exactly how you feel about me and that it will never change. No, it’s the mind-melting that I’m worried about.”

An offended sound that might have been a word fell from Crowley’s lips. His forked tongue flicked through the air. “Mind melting? Aziraphale, I’m not as fragile as a human.”

Tension appeared around Aziraphale’s eyes. “You’re right, your mind is far more powerful than a human’s but, my dear, I am incomprehensible to any creature on this plane. That includes you. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Please show me, angel. I promise I’ll look away if it’s too much.” He had seen glimpses of Aziraphale’s true form during their time together; tentacles wriggling in the corner of his eye and the occasional customer’s reality twisting until they ran from the shop in a panic. This chance to see Aziraphale, really see him, was not something Crowley was going to pass up.

“Just don’t look to close please,” Aziraphale asked. Then his form began to change. It didn’t shift as Crowley’s had. It melted and stretched and morphed into something different. For a moment, all he could see was tentacles. Thick black tentacles, twisting and reaching around each other. The air grew thicker, the lights dimmed, and Crowley felt the urge to rub his eyes as his vision began to blur. The sharp tang of ozone and something so much older crept through the bookshop, radiating from the angel. He stood in the middle of the mass of squirming limbs, massive and ancient and so much more than Crowley had ever imagined. He could make out several pairs of eyes, too many to count, all shining with a pale blue light, all staring at him. He looked closer, trying to see more, wanting to take Aziraphale in until the angel was all he knew.

_ DARLING, DON’T LOOK TOO CLOSE. _ The words whispered through the room, echoing off the walls and the books. A high reverb followed, piercing through Crowley’s aura, beginning to shake him apart.

He tried to look away, to focus on a different part of Aziraphale that didn’t hurt so much, but his body refused to listen. His eyes stopped focusing, only taking in the blurry sight before him. He stopped breathing and he swore that he could feel the blood freeze in his veins. He stood there, powerless to stop his universe from falling apart. He wished he could stop looking. He wished he would never have to look away.

_ CROWLEY. CLOSE YOUR EYES.  _ The sound was changing, the reverb growing softer, the world becoming less blurry. “CLOSE YOUR EYES, DEAR.” 

The tentacles were still twisting through shelves but the overwhelming presence had vanished. With his ability to move returned, Crowley slammed his eyes shut and pressed his palms over them. 

“That’s it, dearest.” Aziraphale’s voice wasn’t quite normal, the words echoing over each other, but there was no soul-shattering reverb. He was aware the angel was in front of him, warmth radiating from this round form Aziraphale preferred. Soft hands wrapped around Crowley’s forearms and simply held him. “Give yourself a moment. Are you alright?”

Crowley leaned forward until he could press his face into Aziraphale’s shoulder, hands lowering to wrap around his round belly. “Yeah, I’ll be okay. That was more intense than I expected.” His voice was rough. He pressed a little tighter against Aziraphale.

The angel wrapped his arms around Crowley’s slim waist and held him close. “I shouldn’t have released my full self the first time. Should I vanish the tentacles too?”

Crowley chuckled lightly and pulled away enough to look at the six or eight tentacles still present. They glowed with the same ominous blue light that had enraptured Crowley before but it was softer now, “No, they’re nice. Pretty, just like the rest of you.” He emphasized the statement with a peck on the lips.

Aziraphale laughed and pulled him close again. “Thank you, darling. Now, I think you could do with some rest.” Crowley opened his mouth to argue but Aziraphale gave him a stern stare and continued, “What to do you say to ordering in and watching your gold girls, hm?”

There was no hiding that he was worn out and cuddling on the couch with the Golden Girls on in the background did sound tempting. Crowley, deciding to let his angel win this one, nuzzled into Aziraphale’s neck and hummed in contentment. “Yeah, that sounds nice, angel.”


End file.
